


Nightmares

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p><p>"Willing to take another prompt which I am loving every minute and time you post about Trevelyan and Cassandra? How about something angst-y? Something with the Inquisitor having recurring nightmares about Cassandra dying in battle over and over again until it came true."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

The flashes of bright light wove around his face, the sky was no longer the azure blue he’d grown up with, the one that had shined down on him every day when he went riding, the one that had beat down on him and Cassandra as they’d lain next to a lake, barely clothed and laughing at their childlike antics, they’d raced each other to the water, each eager to have their first bath in a few days. 

Now, the sky was split, long cracks running along the expanse of the sky, fragmented and broken, almost as if long jagged pieces of it would come hurtling towards him at any minute. The now emerald green sky wavered as more dark shapes came hurtling through it, the monsters he’d become all too familiar with throughout the past few years. 

His eyes scanned the sight in front of him, members of his inquisition, the Fereldan army, Orlesian Mages, Grey Wardens and more lined the fields, fighting desperately for their lives against the monsters the fade had conjured up for them, each more viscous and twisted than the last. 

His nightmares had been exactly like this for weeks now, and each time he’d wake up in a cold sweat in his bed, Cassandra’s soothing hands to calm him whenever he shot up in bed, rubbing circles on his back as he heaved into the chamberpot. 

At first she’d pressed him for information, her eyes alight with worry and concern. He’d never had the heart to tell her the truth, so he’d told her it was just Fade dreams, demons whispering, the normal things. 

But this time, it wasn’t a dream, and he knew what was going to happen, he didnt know if it was fate that he’d been shown beforehand, but he was hellbent on changing it now. 

He’d held onto her throughout the whole battle, keeping him as close to his side as he could, turning back to her as soon as his enemies were felled. But now he’d lost her, somewhere within the throes of the raging battle she was stuck. 

He was just about ready to launch headfirst into the fray when he heard a scream. His blood ran cold, deja-vu splitting his system like a white hot axe, the scream was all too familiar, the same one from his dreams. He spun on his heel, launching over the broken wall and back towards the keep. 

There she was, just as her dream, blood pouring from her wounded stomach, a gnarled nightmare hovering over her, about to land that fatal blow. He yelled out, throwing a fireball his way as he sprinted across the grounds to his love. The nightmare was thrown out of the way, burning to a crisp under his power. 

He skidded to a halt next to her, leaning down and cradling her soft body in his arms. She smiled crookedly up at him, the palm of her hand reaching up to touch his already tear stained cheek. “We’re going to get you help, I’ll get Vivienne or someone.” he cried, trying to summon to his mind the tiny amount of healing magic he knew, but in his panic he could not think of anything at all. 

He screamed out for help but he already knew it would fall on deaf ears, the dead would not be able to alert their companions. “It is okay my love.” she whispered, her eyelids fluttering. “No!” he cried, shaking her slightly. “Its not okay!” he screamed, tears flying down his cheeks as he watched her lifeblood ooze out between her fingers. 

She smiled at him again, her hand curling around his cheek, thumb moving in calming patterns. “There is nothing you can do lover.” she whispered, drawing in a haggard breath as her skin drained of colour. “Just spend these moments with me, tell me of your love.” she whispered, staring up at him with such adoration in her eyes, she was sure he’d split in two. 

"I love you more than anything else in this world." he whispered to her, watching as she closed her eyes in blissful content at the sound of his voice. "I love you more than Vivienne loves her shoes, more than Sera loves her bow. I love you more than a mother loves her child, more than a god loves his creations, more than the first rays of morning sun kissing the cold ground." he whispered to her, pressing soft kisses to her cheeks and forehead. 

"I love you more than a starved man seeing food for the first time, more than the first drops of water after a drought." he could go no further, the lump in his throat had gotten too big for him to speak around, tears pooling in his eyes, he had to blink to clear his eyes, he needed to memorise her face, her voice. 

"I love you too Inquisitor… Trevelyan." she whispered, her eyes opening to reveal the roasted honey pools he’d loved so dearly. He reached down, closing his eyes carefully, not wanting to take his eyes off her for a second. His soft lips pressed to hers, not as warm as they usually were, but she responded slowly, he took his time, trying to remember every facet of her body, of each subtle rise and fall of her cheek, the soft curvature of her cupids bow under hers, the ridged column of her neck and the smooth lines of her arms.

When he pulled back she no longer breathed.

And thus. The dream was complete.


End file.
